


【三七】向高

by serenadeinmorn



Category: SNH48, 青春有你2
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenadeinmorn/pseuds/serenadeinmorn
Summary: ·不紀實文學·前世今生：小狐狸與貴公子；許佳琪與孫芮
Relationships: Sun Rui/Xu Jiaqi, 三七
Kudos: 1





	【三七】向高

「往高處走，不要回頭。」

（一）

眼前一縷青衫中鑽出白皙的指節，小心翼翼地推進到她鼻尖跟前，她瞇了瞇眼，逆光中看不清對方的長相，但本能的安全感讓她也伸出自己的手。

可伸出來了，才發現是隻爪子。皮毛的烈紅像由火焰染成，圓拱的腳趾輕輕搭在對方的手掌上，指骨的觸感與微涼的體溫傳進神經之中。

她能聽見對方喚了一聲「小七」，嗓音些微的沉，有種說不出的熟悉感，但她實在睏得沒閒心思考，四隻爪子都卸了力氣，就要踡縮在來人懷中。

迷迷糊糊中聽見一聲呼喚，似乎是在叫把她抱住的人，對方的雙臂下意識地僵了一瞬，然後她就被帶著轉了個方向。倚著的胸腔微震，頭頂上的交談聲不絕於耳，她被擾了睡意，悄悄睜開一隻眼睛去看，卻在看見對方的側臉之後愣住，搭在臂上的爪子加重了力道。

「哎，」臂彎往裏瑟縮了下，她眼睜睜看著對方把臉轉過來，熟悉的目光垂落在她身上，「這孩子不認得我了？小七，你說說我是誰來著 ...... 」

後面的話她都聽不見了，注意力都集中在那副六七年間常被打趣的美人相貌上。狐狸瞪圓的雙眸與人類無辜的鹿眼相互注視著，她嘗試開合嘴巴，發出音節。

「孫芮 —— 」

「滴滴。」

許佳琪在喉嚨的呼喊與鬧鈴的交疊間睜開眼，底下的床單帶著些微的濕意，只見眼前是白茫茫的天花板，視線稍偏，小冰箱、矮圓桌還有堆積的行李映入眼簾。她心下一鬆，翻了個身，手指攀在硬板床的邊緣，撐著起床去拾掇一番。

走進衛生間前還看了眼床頭櫃，清晨的陽光恰好灑落在海藍色的鬧鐘上 —— 這鬧鐘真不錯，她以後也得買一個放在床邊，好打斷那些奇形怪狀的夢境。

這個夢，單是有孫芮就足以用「奇」字來形容。

她失神著走在飯店門口那段小路上，在這不大冷的天裏，卻似乎連羽絨也捂不暖胸腔，吹進去的風沁涼沁涼的，更顯得空落。

到了片場還維持著同樣的狀態，導演頻頻喊卡，她只能一遍遍低頭道歉，拿了水杯坐在一旁小歇。

助理遞上劇本，皺著眉問：「今天是怎麼了？」

「就是做了個噩夢。」她揉了揉太陽穴，低頭去看那疊白紙，腦內催眠三遍她是傅宣，好把盤桓在腦海的那抹青色身影擠走。

直到一天的戲份結束，助理越過紛攘的人群，趕到她身邊，低頭匆匆交代：「《青你 2 》那邊跟公司談了，不能往 7SENSES 裏加人，所以還是你們四個人準備舞台，孫芮去另外一組。」

她也不過是一瞬的怔楞。

就像是天意，她注定與孫芮離得越來越遠的天意，平日裏看著老來俏打鬧的身影，再不願習慣也得習慣。

她想，這也挺好的，就讓這個身影在沒有空隙的拍攝時間，暫時揮離她的腦海吧。

數月內拍完一部古裝劇，在沒有自己戲份的時候到練習室裏揮著道具拐杖練舞，在進出無數遍的攝影棚裏適應了晃花眼的閃光燈，忙碌得頭剛沾到枕頭袋就要起床的日復一日，待許佳琪反應過來時，自己已經拖著行李箱踏在長隆的土地上。

第一次從河裏出來參加高人氣的選秀節目，路上幾個女孩子嘰嘰喳喳，不時輕笑，用言語構築出各種可能發生的情景。她走在最旁邊，越過這群女孩去看在她們旁邊大展口才的孫芮，歛下雙眸。

她們，又是「好姐妹」了。

昔日誰都能看出她們的如膠似漆，她還放著一期生的單人宿舍不住，不惜走到孫芮房間打地鋪；如今居然要為這個詞加上引號，隨著小分隊活動和拍戲帶來的聚少離多，疏離感更是欲蓋彌彰，她連夢到對方都要驚出一身冷汗。

在長隆的時間有如白駒過隙，前一天的許佳琪穿著《那不勒斯的黎明》那件騎士服，與《時間的歌》的藍色水手互稱「姐妹」，下一天便雙雙穿上或白或紅的西裝外套，再眨個眼，百餘個女孩子分成三組坐在階梯上，眼前是坤製作人、箱子和幾張寫著曲目的卡。

許佳琪撫上貼在衛衣上的姓名牌，名字旁邊的「 A 」彷彿自帶光芒。她以 A 等級的優勢拿下《破風》一曲，在眾人豔羨的目光中走到箱子前，一連選了幾個人，再對上綠衣女孩期盼的神色時，毫不猶豫地指向對方：「我選孫芮。」

從那時候開始，她總是與孫芮分到同一組。

破風七子也好，疫情期間分到同一所練習室也好，還有後來粉絲票選出來的《非日常狂歡》，打開門扉，一次次對上視線，她恍惚生出還在從前的錯覺。

彷彿回到 48 區公演，與孫芮泡著練習室排練 unit 曲那時候。對方的手輕搭在她腰側，她放在對方肩上的掌心卻是用了幾分力氣，往後仰身一轉。即使放輕力氣她也能安全完成動作，但她偏不，因為她知道，這樣的機會沒有第二次。

看，她們來到更大的舞台，寥寥幾人擠在一起走動線，每一秒都盡量展開動作的框架，可別說是雙人動作，她們甚至少有擦肩的機會。

所以，在一瞬的恍惚中重疊的畫面，也不能作數。

頂多也就是，在她苦思冥想讓自己看起來更帥氣，離勝任中心位更進一步的時候，孫芮會過來把她一側的頭髮撩上去，提個建議：「你今天晚上把這裏全部剃光，刮三道杠。

「現在給你改個名字，你不叫許佳琪，你叫許鐵哈！」

然後站起身來，兩人不約而同把那個「哈」字再強調一遍，說著「那我叫孫強」，伴著其他組員把名為「信心」的血條給拉上去。

但許佳琪的心態還是飄了，在孫芮把吹出風來的空氣淨化器誤以為是風扇，迎風唱出「與我私奔」的時候，她在旁邊接了句「我與你私奔」，一雙情意流轉的美眸沒來得及收回。

孫芮不動聲色地別開視線，沒有回應她，如同以往無數遍，徒留她一人在無形的牆壁前敲著鑿著，直到她累了，也就笑著放棄了。

撇除初舞台，許佳琪得以看到孫芮表演的唯一一遍，是一曲充滿古風美的《十面埋伏 2 》。那日對方一襲黑衣黑褲，只是在腰間、臂彎與耳珠點綴上一絲絲亮眼的紅，瀑布般的黑髮挽成馬尾，灰冠繁複的花紋上嵌著一顆小小的紅寶石。

但許佳琪從在佈景舞台上看到那身裝束起，便失了言語，記憶深處的夢境又被翻找出來。明明是青衫與緋璫，八竿子打不著的衣飾，兩個身影卻微妙地重疊在一起。

以至於，她沒在舞台結束後反應過來，沒在得知孫芮拿了榮光的組內第一後反應過來，卻在對方回到待機室時驀地驚醒，肩膀微縮，躲開對方無意間掠過的目光。

公演當晚難得能睡足覺，她卻又做了一個夢。孫芮褪去青衫，厚重盔甲上飄著用紅帶子綁成馬尾的烏髮，而她蹲在石子鋪成的小路上，遠遠看著那高挑瘦削的背影，紅色的尾巴都要晃到身前，淚水從上挑的眼裏化開，視線裏只剩下一抹飛揚著的紅。

佩起利劍、撿起行囊，孫芮始終只拿背影對著她。她豎起毛茸茸的耳朵，悄悄聽著不遠處一主一僕的對話。

「大人，就要離開了，您真的不再看一眼小七嗎？」一人微彎著身，頻頻朝她投來目光，語氣中帶著遺憾的尾音。

紅色的身影一顫，嗓音像是從遠方傳來，越發的小聲了：「看了不就不捨得了嗎，徒增悲傷 ...... 」

那抹身影，也在朦朧中一點點縮小。

許佳琪驀地睜眼，映入眼簾的是她掛在床上的紗帳，微弱的月光自縫隙鑽進床被。耳邊是安穩的呼吸聲，像羽毛一般的輕，她就只是數著紗帳上的圖案，聽著呼吸組成的安眠曲，睜眼到天亮。

（二）

短髮女子順著播放的伴奏起舞，鏡子映照出她帥氣中摻雜些許期盼的神色，一舉一動的力量收放自如，每個動作都踩在節奏上。

孫芮盤著腿，坐在女子的斜後方，視線固定在對方的身姿上。若是此刻有誰把頭一扭，看到她的神色，必要被她眼裏那片自豪的星芒灼傷，又或被她臉頰間盛著的溫柔潮水所淹沒。

音樂停下，她被推搡著當主持人，身旁就是許佳琪的背影。手掌懸出，她開始走流程：「首先是我旁邊這位，想她當中心位的舉手 —— 」

眾人的手仍是垂著。她看了看眾人，默默舉起手，記了一票。

僅僅一票自然是當不上中心位的，但她太了解許佳琪了，這人即使不站到被燈光與鏡頭爭相追逐的中心，也一定會在無法被掩蓋光芒的位置上。

無數年月以來，從第一次總選舉到第六次總選舉，從劇場狹窄的舞台到國外的頒獎禮，從台下寥寥觀眾到如今屏幕內外數不過來的目光，許佳琪位置永遠鮮明突出，讓人無法忽視，像是命格裏就注定了的一般，往著更高更遠的舞台綻放光芒。

又一次投票結束，孫芮在一塊被裁出的白紙上唰唰地寫了兩個字，然後黏上膠帶，按到許佳琪的衣服上。

「來，主舞許佳琪。」

對方還在扯著綁起雙馬尾的皮筋，聞言揚起嘴角，眼裏不止有練習室一排排的燈光，還倒映著孫芮藏不住開心的神色。就在她怔楞的一瞬，對方別開視線，去看其他隊友，也省得不自在。

她摸上自己的臉，思考自己是什麼時候露出這般神情的。是知道許佳琪成為主舞後，還是看著對方扯著雙馬尾賣力展示舞蹈的時候，抑或是，從一開始便是如此？

「又在看許佳琪了？」

手上的紙包飲料墜了墜，孫芮回過神來，對上戴萌探究的目光，沒好氣地懟回去：「咋哪哪都有你？」

她感覺在眼角餘光裏的身影晃了晃，假裝不經意地轉頭一瞥，恰好看到那被接上後又燙曲了的頭髮掠過，隱在藍色的門框後。

「你要是想 ...... 」戴萌嘆了一口氣，話頭剛起，同組的女孩卻從身後的門裏結伴而出，她不得不截住話頭。

孫芮已經猜到她想說什麼了。偶像選秀的密封式訓練與生活無疑是感情最好的調劑，可以從素不相識到親密無間，也可以劃開疏離那層紗帳，讓指尖碰到曾經熟悉的熱度與觸感。

但是，「我才不去呢。」她低頭一笑，晃了晃手中的紙包，確定喝光以後拋到垃圾桶裏，只留給戴萌一個揮著手的瀟灑背影，「回去繼續練了。」

如果孫芮是在上海，在嘉興路的小劇場，或是那當時還不算擁擠，卻很破的生活中心裏第一次認識許佳琪的話，也許她真的會那樣做。她與許佳琪從來不缺共處的機會，來到長隆以後大多時間都窩在同一間教室裏，饒是木頭都該培養出感情來了。

只可惜沒有如果，可惜不是第一次。

記憶中，青色衫袖總是輕輕垂落在火紅狐狸的身側；把小傢伙抱起來的時候，看進水潤的眸裏，會產生含情脈脈的錯覺；披上盔甲，綁上比小傢伙的皮毛更紅的緞帶時，重量壓得她不敢回頭，不敢去看小傢伙清澈真摯的眼睛，哪怕她聽到了嗚咽聲，心臟驀地被聲響揪住，也不能回頭。

她有多喜歡小七，便比那時候更喜歡純真愛笑，眼中只映出她模樣的的許佳琪，只是她的心中太多顧慮，而她的天秤永遠偏向理性。

於是許佳琪卷著枕被離開她的房間，於是她在劇場裏當著觀眾的面截住許佳琪的話頭，於是她倆台上台下的距離越發的遠，只剩下無法戒掉的身體習慣。

小孔她們一喝多了就愛念叨，說她看不出許佳琪的失落惆悵，看不出許佳琪目光追蹤所在，要不是她酒精過敏，定要用酒把她的嘴撬開，然後一覺醒來，宿醉勁兒過去後，就忘了自己說過的話。

她們不知道，孫芮暗地裏也想把自己灌醉，放肆一回，把真心話全說出來，被當成瘋子也好，就是不想清醒而痛苦著，還得親手把愛的人越推越遠。

她有多愛許佳琪，就要多用力把對方推離自己的身邊。從小劇場到大舞台，從國內到國外，從粉絲走到大眾的目光裏，還有像階梯般一步步踩上去的榮耀，許佳琪這些年來的經歷，一點點在證實孫芮當初的想法 ——

許佳琪注定站在耀眼的高處，仰起頭朝著無盡奔跑。讓對方的目光與腳步為一人駐足，便等同在璀璨大道前攔住對方。

她不能那麼自私，讓小七兩輩子都只看著自己。

（三）

『即使如此，許佳琪眼裏也都還是你啊。』

躺在訓練室地板上休息的時候，孫芮突然想起戴萌曾經對她說過的話。稍一偏頭，便能看見女孩把雙臂搭在頭上伸展，平靜如深潭的雙眸朝落地鏡稍稍仰起，眼下沒有半絲烏青 ——

大家都熬了好幾天的夜，體力不好的連一秒也不放過地躺在角落補眠，這人倒好，還能若無其事地做伸展。

孫芮又想起對方從前是怎樣跟個鐵人一樣，戲棚劇場國外連軸轉，一忙起來腳步幾乎都不曉得停下來。現在省了路程的顛簸，卻把路程途中碎片般的睡眠時間都放在重覆枯燥的練習上，許佳琪其實也好不到哪裏去，神經焦躁緊繃，眼裏只容得下鏡中的自己。

—— 那雙眼裏根本就沒有她，戴萌想多了。

沒有她，許佳琪還有許多事要忙，當下忙過決賽的舞台，便會掀開新的篇章 —— 這麼一個大忙人，都未必能想起她來，何況是念著她，目光追逐著她的身影。

開玩笑，說她的眼睛追逐著許佳琪的身影還比較貼切。多年以來，若她們在同一個舞台上，許佳琪必定站在前方，挺直的背脊擋住洗禮式的燈光，而孫芮眼裏就只有從空隙漏進來的眩目白燈，還有被襯托得看起來更直的瘦弱腰板，像立在林中的竹子，堅毅不屈。

這樣的畫面，能看到的機會也所剩無幾了。許佳琪進入出道組便意味著暫時離開，但合約期的時間不長不短，卡在她從河裏畢業以後 —— 往後的舞台，就不是她站在萬丈光芒的對方身後了。

「孫芮 —— 」奶糯的嗓音自耳邊鑽入，來者的氣息輕輕拂在耳窩上，激得她輕輕一顫，「去上貨嗎。」

許佳琪的聲音放得極輕，指了指那些還在熟睡的女孩們，示意著：可都還在睡呢，足夠她們到外面一趟再回來了。

孫芮順著她的手指看過去，然後輕輕頷首，也躡手躡腳地從地板上起來，走在許佳琪身後。

對方把接上的假髮拆了下來，柔順的短髮被步伐帶起的一小陣風吹起，汗衫包裹著她越發瘦削的肩胛骨。如果此時此地刮起一陣風，說不定對方會像氣球一樣飄起來，飄往遼闊的藍天，踩著飄渺的一層層雲朵，往更高處走。

孫芮最應該做的，孫芮只能做的，便是看著對方向高的身影一點點縮小，穿過殿堂樓閣，遠得她連對方的臉龐都看不清。

「哎呀，終於解放啦，不用再跳這難得要命的歌 —— 」

《獵》組的女孩們聚在後台，將被珠片點綴的舞台裝換下來，重新披上青春洋溢的西裝校服。被扯出的耳麥落在桌上，有人長吁一口氣，有人洋洋伸了個懶腰，然後又轉過身，湊近化妝台的鏡子檢查妝容。

外面音響播著的聲響越發加大，聽出了旋律，伴著台下的尖叫，另一組閃亮登場。慵懶的調子隱約傳來，但大家都無瑕細聽，剛放下的心又漸漸提起：表演完以後，還得公布排名。

孫芮跟這部分人不太一樣，她早就看開了。從節目起初的中位圈到在決賽中佔上一個名額，但也就止步於此，她待會就是走個過場，聽著刻意將緊張感拉長的宣布，為一個個出道的幸運兒送上祝福。

她還得親眼看著許佳琪走上陽光大道，背影在她視線中逐漸縮小的畫面。

一切都恰到好處，她站在後排，在許佳琪的斜後方，距離並不近。像在嘉興路的那個小劇場裏，又像在長隆藍白色的世界裏，同樣的背影以相若的角度映入眼簾，日復一日，然後戲碼在七年後的這天正式落幕。

在節目最後的這個舞台上，孫芮和許佳琪不約而同地換了新髮色。眼前是沉靜優雅的藍，肩側卻是張揚的紅，孫芮看著看著，腦海又浮現出從前一幕，與眼前的景象一點點重疊起來。

夜色灑落在小園子裏，她一身青衫倚在房門前，手上掂著只剩下少許酒水的羽觴，而在不遠處，紅毛狐狸似是找到了樂子，朝四處亂飛的蝴蝶撲朔著。

眼看小狐狸快要跑出園子，她輕呼：『小七，別跑太遠了 —— 』

仍未落下的話音被滔天的尖叫聲所淹沒，孫芮回過神來，醒覺紅與藍的主人已然對調。她瞥見遠處的出道座位上只剩下寥寥幾個，而鏡頭與呼吸一起頓在藍髮女子的跟前。

「恭喜來自絲芭傳媒的訓練生，許佳琪 —— 」

對方捂住嘴，被身邊的姐妹擁住，戴萌走到身後，在對方的點點淚光中湊近，雙唇輕印在對方的臉頰上，然後便被回以輕柔的廝磨。

她像畫外人，由始至終都站在原地鼓掌。不知道從前小七看她出遠門的背影時，是不是也是這種感覺，酸澀苦楚，無法說出口的不捨都成為眼裏的淚光。

但看著對方逐漸放開身邊的人，抬起胸膛便要向前走，還是沒忍住舉起雙拳，朝那挺拔的背影大喊：「加油！去吧，別回來了 —— 」

她的小狐狸，今生儘管往高處走，儘管仰視著無盡的光明，不要再回頭了。

（四）

「啊，誒， Kiki 前輩好！」

下飛機後一路疾速趕到現場，眼簾中滿是女孩子們陌生的面孔，許佳琪一邊頷首，邊緊跟著工作人員，繞迷宮似的繞到傳出歡聲笑語的房間前，一路都在感嘆時光飛逝，她都不認得現在的小後輩了，而當年一起奮鬥過的同伴們或是迎來畢業倒計時，或是最後一次站在總決選的舞台上，力逐那四十八個席位。

目光在推開門時都落到她身上，不知道是誰說了一句：「總算來了， 戴萌每次排練都是一個人孤零零的愛未央，可慘啦。」

「待會我去找她過一遍。」她環視狹窄的待機室，只見到幾個一期生老朋友，「你們採訪剛結束呢？」

「對對對，」錢蓓婷啄木似的，張羅著讓她坐到旁邊的空位上，話頭沒停下來，「話說 Kiki 你要不要出資一起買下絲芭，我們來當老總 —— 」

「啊？」她們採訪的時候是說了什麼嗎？

被叫到舞台那邊時她探頭張望，戴萌還在忙上一個節目，對方之前還跟她說過，總決選上有她的節目一手都數不過來，還得當主持，忙得腳都快不沾地，恨不得長出雙翼把握好每秒的休息時間。

縱使如此，對方還是手把手教她跳了兩個老節目，在台上和水上練過《愛未央》，然後在調試器材的空隙簡單比劃一下《時間的歌》，使得她好好完成了舞台。

排練的時候沒有見到孫芮，她的目光不自禁地飄移，又被戴萌無情地拽回來：「別看了，孫芮的排練在你前頭，早回去休息了。」

「 ...... 」心思似乎永遠都能被對方看破，她轉了轉眼睛，試圖轉移話題，「說到孫芮，不知道今年登頂的是不是她。」

「真希望是。」

她偏過頭，看到戴萌眼裏閃著星星點點的光，不是照明燈在眼中的倒影，於是也輕抿雙唇，很小幅度地點了個頭。

她幾乎在正式上台前才看見孫芮。

她沒想過自己還能有實踐「衣錦還鄉」這個名詞的一天，回到夢想的起點，頭上還是熟悉的微鬈短髮，她的身分卻不太一樣了。被簇擁著噓寒問暖，幾個身影擦肩而過，她不經意一瞥，孫芮的側影映入眼簾。

而孫芮沒有正眼看她，在這面對著無數眼睛與鏡頭的台前，像往日般疏遠，又好像比往日更冷淡了些。

只有穿上灰色校服，站在台子最高處跳《 YES!OK 》的時候，她有一刻垂下目光去看底下兩個頭頂，是戴萌與孫芮，或是曾經、或是現在，與她最親近的兩個人。

「高處不勝寒」，站在這個高度，看著共度過無數個朝夕的同伴，細微的孤獨感稍稍鑽入胸腔。只是她沒忘記自己正在舞台上，再次抬眼，臉上便是青春洋溢的笑容。

待節目結束，後輩們聚著坐在台下等待公布名次的時候，一顆小腦袋悄悄從後台探出，舉著手機為自己打掩護 —— 「我替戴萌拍 vlog 素材呢。」

「站這麼遠啊？」

...... 許佳琪倒也想站得近一點。可是粉絲總是眼尖的，她不適合出現在後輩為主場的場合上，引發無謂的騷動。

不然，她就是擠也得擠到台下那排座位上，在最佳角度見證孫芮站到高處的一刻。

紙張翻動的聲音透過麥克風傳遍了整個場子，一個個女孩蹦蹦跳跳走上舞台拿過獎杯，或拉開寫著姓名的帶子，或攤開手心手腕，照著上面模糊的字發表感言。

名次越往上她就越緊張，握著手機的力道不由得重了幾分，直到又一聲掀頁，她看見戴萌低頭偷偷擦眼淚，心底陡然鬆緩，連帶著險些拿不穩手機。

看來這第一名是跟中報無異了。

她連多眨幾眼都不敢，生怕一個眨眼便錯過了重要的時刻，雙耳捕捉到最後一聲「孫芮」，睜大眼看著高挑的美人一步步走到台上。

與戴萌相擁，走到中間取過獎杯，亮紅的披風、冠冕加身，那個總在劇場裏操著一口傳染性極強的東北話的人，現在站在台上輕聲細語的，粉絲的尖叫幾乎都能蓋過對方。

雖然離得遠，但她還是看到了，對方沒帶稿子，句句咬得字正腔圓，全場的焦點都放在對方身上，像撒了的銀河，把人映得熠熠生輝。

那就是許佳琪心心念念的人，讓她寧願犧牲下一個通告前少得可憐的休息時間，也要站在後台見證對方登頂的一刻。

縱使對方由始至終都沒有看她，現在更是沒有看到她。

「我孫芮，實至名歸！

「是你們為我在這個夏天創造了藍色的奇蹟 —— 」

從她的角度看不到寶座，更看不到淺藍色的翅膀，只有孫芮轉過身往前走，消失在拐角處的牆壁之後。她努力豎著耳朵，才能聽到鞋跟踩在階級上的聲響，只有透過主持人的話語，她才知道寶座正在升起。

「 Kiki ，真的該走啦。」助理過來小聲提醒，她點頭，把戴萌的手機交給相熟的工作人員，便隨著助理的腳步離開，只是鮮活的畫面仍在腦海中回放。

三哥哥，就以這份榮耀為起點，肆無忌憚地向高處走，不再回頭吧。反正她們會在未來再見面的，那時的她們，想必也站得更高、更遠。

還有，下次見面的時候，一定得告訴孫芮 —— 她簽的是並行合同，是可以回來活動的，不必避嫌。

「車速提快一點的話，應該能準時趕到現場 ...... 」助理還在碎碎念。

許佳琪頷首：「那就麻煩了。」然後拉開後座車門，看著夜景飛速掠過，讓孤獨併著悄無聲息的眷戀，隱沒在長夜的車流當中。


End file.
